


【授权翻译】Tagged

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】Teenager Dreams [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 一个数字和一个字母，这是他所缺少的。从底层开始，再一步一步向上爬，这是他之前从没细想过的，甚至完全没有考虑过，但是他被蒙在鼓里的时候更是弊大于利。有时候成长过程中最困难的部分，就是学会放手。
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Series: 【授权翻译】Teenager Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686415
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397273) by [ChildishSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism). 



> 所以我决定对这些孩子十几岁时的故事开一个自设的AU。这种情况发生在上文Not you之后，因此推荐先阅读上文。
> 
> 整一个系列被命名为Teenage dreams  
> 暴力描写和车。  
> （括号将用于显示Nicolas的手语）
> 
> 译者：对于战斗场景的翻译一直较为苦手，很抱歉！  
> 无beta，欢迎捉虫——

金钱对他来说仍然是一个非常陌生的概念。你需要钱，Worick多半会这样说。但老实说，Nicolas不明白这是为什么。

你需要钱去买食物，你需要钱去买房子，你需要钱去买衣服，你需要钱去生存。这件事看起来很简单，但同时又过于复杂。如果你需要食物，那你完全可以把什么东西杀死再煮了吃。家的含义又是什么？如果你担心生存的问题，你所要做的就是杀了任何想杀你的人。衣服？他觉得衣服确实需要钱来买，所以他能理解这个部分，因为Nicolas自己不会做衣服，他甚至不知道衣服是怎么做出来的。但Worick都知道，他也知道怎么去远离那些横躺着尸体的小巷——或者躺着些被殴打过的女人，他还知道如何弄来吃的和Nicolas急需的celebre——这会瓶子就在他的口袋里，他能感觉到重量。

Worick总是在下午3点以后离开，然后就只剩Nicolas一个人。他没有那间小公寓的钥匙，所以他总是从窗户出门，离开之前再关上身后的窗户。他会离开，正是因为现在就和Worick说那样——“我们现在只能靠自己了”，他们需要靠自己生存。这是一个简单的概念，不像金钱那样繁杂。他还是应该帮Worick，虽然他不那么支持Nicolas随便找些危险的工作，但没有别的办法。就算Nicolas对自己将要面临的危险一无所知——别的人是都知道的，而他们会利用这一点。他是黄昏人种，但并不完全——他有一个姓名牌，上面写着他的信息，但他的第二个姓名牌是空白的，他父亲一直把它保持空白，以免任何人发现他是什么人。

啊，没错。还有一个迷恋金钱的人就是他的父亲，Nicolas从来没机会问为什么。

Nicolas感觉胸口的伤口在涌出鲜血，罪魁祸首就是他手里正攥着的钱。他知道自己的伤口不深，但却还是流血不止。他上气不接下气地在黑暗的小巷里不停地走着，身子摇摇晃晃。太阳下山了，而Nicolas的工作也完成了。他手里拿着一个塑料袋，里面装着他任务完成的唯一证据——他被要求把这东西带回去。那个要付钱给Nicolas的人离得不远，但Nicolas实在没法走得更快了，他的身体现在因为过多的失血而感到寒冷，但他还没有陷入昏迷，这是好事。

老房子出现在眼前，Nicolas轻轻地喘了一口气。他走到门口，用拳头锤着门，梆梆巨响——尽管他自己显然听不声音，但他能感觉到脚步声。很快门就开了，雇他的那个老家伙正看着他。他看上去对他的出现感到不满，但Nicolas只是拿着袋子给他看。那人抓起包往里看了眼，然后咧嘴笑了笑，Nicolas能感觉到好像有无声的笑在他的头上回响。

“干得好，你这个小混蛋，我还以为你做不到呢，但你成功了。我之前还有点顾虑呢，因为你连一个等级数都没有，但是，唉，好吧……”男人又咧开嘴，从口袋里掏出一些钞票。他数对了数，就把钱扔给了过去。钱打在Nicolas的脸上，还有一些掉在地上。”好了，就这点。如果你这家伙有个数字牌的话，也许我会付更多的钱，但是你个小混蛋这会什么也不是，现在滚蛋吧。”门砰的一声关上了，上了锁，Nicolas站在一边，盯着地上的钱。他花了几秒钟犹豫，但最终还是弯腰捡起了钱，尽管这个动作让他的伤口几乎烧灼起来，但至少流血不再那么严重，这就是进步。

Nicolas把钱塞进口袋，然后走回家。这次他没有跳到窗口，而是走了楼梯。他走到公寓门口，敲了一次门，然后又敲了两次门，他甚至敲了第三次门，但没人开门。Worick可能还没到家，毕竟现在还没到这么晚，但Nicolas已经撑不住了，他靠着门往下滑到地上，坐着伸展开自己的腿。他一只手一直搁在身体一侧，另一只手则搭在腿上。他累了，眼睛越来越难以睁开。他试图保持清醒，他真的努力试了，但他的身体急需休息，很快，这个十几岁的孩子就闭上眼睛昏倒了，他的身体慢慢侧滑，倒在地板上。

到了现在，Worick基本上已经熟悉了这种情况，但他每次还是免不了担惊受怕。他熬过了一个漫漫长夜，疲惫不堪又精疲力尽，现在只想洗个热水澡，湿着头发就去睡觉。但当他回到公寓的时候，他发现Nicolas躺在地上，衬衫上沾满了血，脸色苍白，但呼吸平稳——这意味着他还没有死。Worick反应很快，先打开门，然后抓着Nicolas的胳膊把他抱起来。他不是很重，Worick对此很感激——他几乎不费吹灰之力就把Nicolas抬到了浴室。

Worick把Nicolas放进那淋浴-浴缸组合体里，大声叹了口气。他费了点功夫才把Nicolas的鞋子和裤子脱下来，然后又把衬衫脱了，让他身上只剩一条内裤。移动的感觉逐渐弄醒了Nicolas，他挣扎着想睁开眼睛，但Worick已经知道他醒着了。他看了看伤口，松了口气——不是很深，多半不需要缝针。伤口只是很长，横贯Nicolas 的整个腰，好像有人试图把他切成两半，但只能把刀堪堪擦过。干了的血已经在伤口上结块，但不能就这样放着伤口不管。Worick走到水槽下面的柜子旁，拿出一些纯酒精和一些小毛巾，这些毛巾看起来略带粉红色，因为它们反复被血液浸湿后再清洗。

Worick瞥了Nicolas一眼，注意到他的眼睛现在微微睁开了，除了静静地喘着气外再没有别的动作了。他醒着，但很累，眼睛下面的黑眼圈比平时更严重，皮肤看起来很苍白。Worick觉得Nicolas这样看起来不错，他在心里为这个想法谴责了自己，可当他低头看到Nicolas肚子上的伤口时，这个想法很快就消失了，那个伤口看起来糟透了。Worick走到浴缸边，然后打开淋浴喷头，冷水直接淋在了Nicolas身上，Worick急忙摆弄好水管放出热水。

“离花洒远一点，我要把你的伤口清理干净。你要觉得太疼了就靠回去，好吗？”Worick等着Nicolas点头，后者的动作小的几乎看不出来。Worick倒了一些酒精在布上，但停下了动作，又抓了一块干净的按到Nicolas的嘴上。Nicolas知道该怎么做，他张开嘴，让布塞到自己的嘴里，接着咬了上去，深吸一口气，然后闭上眼睛。Worick再次低头凝视着伤口，弯下身去开始清理。粗糙的布料压上皮肤，酒精立刻在伤口上烧灼起来，Nicolas隔着嘴里的布料痛呼出声。他绷紧了肚子，头向后仰去，手里抓着浴缸边。Worick把伤口擦洗干净，把Nicolas肚子上所有的干血和污垢都弄干净了。当Nicolas开始受不了的时候，Worick把他朝水流推了推，冲掉伤口上的酒精。

伤口又开始流血了，所以结块的都已经被酒精和水冲干净。等烧灼的疼痛稍微有所好转，Nicolas又靠回了浴缸边，让Worick继续清洗他的伤口。他让Nicolas在淋浴头下坐了一会儿，趁他靠在墙上的时候继续帮他把伤口清洗干净，冰冷的瓷砖贴着灼热的皮肤，感觉非常完美。之后Nicolas被推到浴缸的另一边，Worick也进来洗了个澡。Nicola抱着自己的双腿坐着，把脸压在膝盖上。他还是很疼，但现在伤口已经干净了，还不再烧灼得那么厉害。Worick洗完澡，先把自己擦干又穿上睡衣，接着帮Nicolas擦干头发。他等Nicolas换上一条干内裤，让他坐在马桶上。Worick从同一个柜子里拿出一些绷带，用来包扎伤口。

“结束了，去睡觉吧。我累疯了。”Worick轻轻地叹了口气，离开浴室，走向他们的床。他坐在那里，双手下意识地伸向了床头柜上的那包香烟。他点上一根，长长吸了一口，再从鼻子里呼出来。Nicolas花了点时间再从浴室里出来，手里拿着点什么东西。他走路的姿势有点一瘸一拐，用没受伤的手臂环着自己。他走过去，把自己收到的钱丢在了床头柜上。他看了看Worick，而后者看了一眼钱，又抽了一口烟。

“你这个白痴……”Worick呢喃出声，不让对方读得清他的嘴唇，接着把他拉过来，让两个人都躺在床垫上。他气呼呼地把香烟按在破旧的床头柜上，把Nicolas又朝自己拉了拉。“睡觉吧。”他朝着Nicolas的头发咕哝着，然后闭上眼睛。他太累了，但等Nicola呼吸平缓地睡着之后，Worick发现自己很放松，最后他也睡着了。

* * *

当Worick醒来时，Nicolas已经醒了。他一动不动地躺在床上，腰上环着另个年龄大点的人的胳膊，让他保持着最开始的姿势。他甚至没有感到Nicolas挣扎着要离开，这意味着他多半真的没这个想法，只是在等自己醒来。总的来说，Nicolas看起来好多了，他的肤色看起来更健康，他看起来也不再痛苦，就算还疼着，也还不到困扰的地步。

Worick坐在床上打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，放开了Nicolas，让他也能重复遍这套动作。Nicolas打了个哈欠发了点声响，Worick靠在他身上，又把他压回床上。Nicolas又发出点声音，轻轻推了推他，动了动手示意Worick离开，但Worick只是摇头。

“不想。”Worick说，低头看着他，把身体又一次压了下来。Nicolas做了一个鬼脸，又推了推Worick的肩膀，最后他放弃了，放任对方躺在他身上。他肚子上的伤口有点痛，不过没疼到值得注意。

“Hey，Nicolas。你昨天做了什么？还收了钱？”当Nicolas试着坐起来的时候，Worick呻吟着从他身上翻下来，接着伸出腿，勾住对方的腰。

（老家伙想让我给一个家伙点教训。）Nicolas打手语的时候还是有点不确定，但练习让他能够更快地交流。Worick已经记住了书中几乎所有的手语，所以他知道不管怎样自己都能被理解。

“他就给你这么多？混蛋。”Worick冷笑着摇了摇头，“你得停下，别再把自己卖得这么便宜了。你就收这么咪咪点，根本不值得。”

Nicolas点了点头，但当他想起那个老家伙提到的事情时，他眨了几下眼睛。

（拥有一个数字是什么意思？）好像是为了表明自己的意思，Nicolas拿着他的名牌，轻轻地晃了晃。

Worick轻轻地哼了一声，没什么动作却移开了目光，但脸仍朝着Nicolas，方便他读唇语。“名牌上的数字是根据些狗屎东西发给黄昏人种的……”他在撒谎，他知道事情是怎么样的——他的老师教过他这个，“这说明你有多强，但别操心这个……”Worick笑着把Nicolas拉过来，一只手贴在他的脸上，另一只手放在他脖子后面。“你有一个空白的挂牌，而人们会觉得你是个唯利是图的家伙，我们会没事的。”

Nicolas困惑地歪着头，皱了皱眉头，因为这说不通。如果他的名牌上能有一个数字，那么他可以从工作里拿到更多的钱，而这意味着Worick不必再工作那么多，他们可以有更多的食物和更稳定的供电。这是件正确的事情。

“嘿，别想了，你会把脑子烧坏的。”

Nicolas把头再歪了一点，眼睛里流露出明显的困惑和好奇。“别提了，好吗？”Worick咕哝着，Nicolas还没来得及继续，Worick就已经凑过来，堵上了他的嘴唇，这一直让Nicolas惊讶，又总是极大地取悦了Worick。他直起身子咧嘴一笑，接着把Nicolas推回床垫上。他试着藏起自己的脸，半埋进床单里。最后Worick为Nicolas的难堪而笑了起来。

* * *

Worick又走了，他和往常一样在这个时间离开了，Nicolas又被独自留下。“你还受着伤，不该去做些太麻烦的工作”，Worick的话让Nicolas不知道自己该做什么。他到处找了几份工作，没有什么疯狂的，都只是简单的送货，甚至没有危险，但工资糟糕透顶。他最后无事可做，只能走在街上，希望能再找到份工，也许他应该查查其他的公告板，但他不觉得自己能找到什么有意义的东西。他需要有战斗力，而这是Worick严令禁止的。

无处可去的Nicolas最终来到了镇上黄昏人种的聚集地——这是大多数黄昏人种住的地方，他们还在着做着自己的生意。这个角落在庞大的城市里是那么小，但它不属于别的任何人，只属于那些挂着牌子的。没有人真正谈论这个地方，因为几乎没什么人类敢过来。控制这个城市的人也不关心这个地方，只要黄昏人种没有惹出麻烦，管好自己的事，再遵守好三大守则，对他们来说这地方就不值得关注。当然，有些人类会试着挑起争端，但如果他们只身来这里冒险，他们的安全是没有完全保障的。

Nicolas拖拽着步伐，拿着武士刀，好奇地四处张望。他之前没有来过这里，建筑物和街道看起来都很糟糕。很多人住在街上自己搭的小帐篷里，街上没有车，而是被黄昏人种们当成了了另一个用来安家或摆摊的地方。Nicolas可以看到有的人在卖吃的，有的在卖衣服。这里比市中心的那个市场要小，但却让Nicolas想起了他的新家——泛黄的墙壁，肮脏的砖块，还有那些看起来摇摇欲坠的门。两者是不同的，但是总能联系起来。Nicolas马上注意到，与他不同，这里所有的黄昏人种的名牌上都有数字。他低头盯着自己挂牌上的空白，歪着头，明白了昨天那个老家伙的意思。他需要一个数字，但他父亲从来没提过这件事，只是给了他一个空白的名牌来隐藏他的身份。他的名牌从来没有换过，尤其是在他们开始为Worick的家族工作之后——Nicolas在那工作很危险，他的真实身份得尽可能的保密。

Nicolas不停地走着，街上开始变得更加拥挤，有几次几个人向Nicolas投来奇怪的眼神，这是可以预料到的——在这样一个封闭的社区里，陌生人显然是一个奇怪的景象。但他对此浑然不觉，继续走着，直到他注意到建筑物里逐渐被广告和宣传占据。Nicolas停下脚步，试着把它们通读一遍，虽然他读起来很慢，花了不少功夫。他能猜出大部分词语的意思，但这些广告上都没有他需要或想从事的工作——大部分都是长期的，而且年龄要求更大些。不过，最后那则广告确实吸引了他的眼球，上面有画着姓名牌。他走过去，慢慢地开始读广告。

_网_

_黄昏人种笼斗争霸赛_

_战斗，打赌，获得更高的等级_

Nicolas瞪大了眼睛，这是不是意味着他可以有一个数字？就像他周围所有的黄昏人种一样？如果他没理解错广告上的意思，那这就是他迫切需要的。他可以像其他黄昏人种一样拥有一个数字，而且他可以找到更好的工作。广告上有一个地址，但Nicolas完全不知道指的是哪。上面还写着将在八点钟开始，他也不知道现在是几点。他周围还有阳光，所以应该还不到八点，但他不确定距离比赛开始还有多久。他有点慌了神，又看了一遍地址，然后撕下了这张纸，上面写着一个非常清晰的街道名称和一个门牌号，他只需要找到它。

Nicolas加快步伐，但还没有跑起来，免得不小心撞上别人，在赶时间的时候去挑事绝不是一个好主意。他不停地看街角的路牌，抿着嘴唇，这个地方不大，他要做的就是加快点速度，他应该来得及。幸运的是，他不是唯一一个朝那去的人。他瞥见一群手持不同武器的黄昏人种朝着一条狭窄的街道走去，跟了上去。街道上挤满了人，但Nicolas在一个拐角清楚地看到了他一直在找的名字。他一直紧跟在队伍的后面，但保持了一定的距离，不让人知道他的身份。

那一小群黄昏人种的数量慢慢变多，最后相当数量的人聚集在一个大仓库外，仓库只有一扇敞开的大门。门旁边有一张长桌，Nicolas注意到黄昏人们在那报名参加战斗，桌子后坐着的人在检查他们的挂牌。这是个问题，如果他们因为他没有数字而不让他参加怎么办？Nicolas还排在队伍里，没有注意到身遭奇怪的目光。他有些突出，是新来的，手里拿着一个武士刀，看上去也不准备开口说话。即使是那些长得很强壮又看起来颇危险的黄昏人种也在和他们认识的人谈笑风生。

现在轮到Nicolas了，桌子后的男人给了他一支笔。Nicolas用左手拿着，把自己的名字用大写字母和小写字母写下来，但除此之外没什么重要的要写。然后，那个人抓起他的挂牌，朝着这片空白皱起眉头。

“嘿，Mike，这个没有号码。”

看来这确实是个问题？但至少他试过了。

另一名男子把注意力转向Nicolas，看了眼他的挂牌，毫不在意地挥了挥手。“这说明他之前在个雇佣兵团里，多半没还没拿到什么军衔，这就是原因。给他一个D/5，然后把他放在那一组。” “如果他要更强，那不是很糟糕吗？” “没人被这杀，没关系的。” Nicolas很高兴这两个人语速不快，他很容易就看懂了整个谈话。他面前的人看了看一小盒标签，然后给了他一个，上面用大号字体清楚地写着D/5。这是Nicolas的数字——他的第一个数字。他向那人低了低下头，跟着报完名的人离开。他一直盯着自己的名牌，手指轻轻划过边缘和上面的数字。他说不清缘由，但有了这个让他多少感觉……不错，虽然他并不知道原理或是原因。这是一种奇怪的感觉，就好像他属于这里，尽管他此前从没来过这。

Nicolas被放行进入仓库，天花板上一排排的灯光照亮了这个巨大的空间。入口很朴素，右边有一个酒吧，里面有几张桌子和几个服装商，他们正喝着酒喝酒，为损失的钱哭泣，左边通向储物柜，提供给那些参战的人。一些食品小贩正忙着为顾客提供各种各样的小吃和油炸食品，这让Nicolas想起了开放市场，不过那里更有条理也更加干净。主厅封锁着，只有一个巨大的双开门，那就是Nicolas要去的地方。他继续往前走，穿过那两扇门，眼睛环顾四周。房间很大，一排排的露天看台一直延伸到天花板。在房间中央有一个大笼子，上面有一个白色的环，现在正由两个和他差不多年纪的男孩来清理。拳击场上空只有一个房间，房间很大，悬在露天看台的上方，四周都是玻璃，没法透过浅色玻璃里面的情况。

看台上慢慢坐满了人，黄昏人种们吃吃喝喝着四下落座。Nicolas看不到别的拿着武器的人，所以他走出了战斗圈，环顾四周，看看能不能再次跟上一个小组。两个拿着武器的人又出现了，他们走进更衣室。Nicolas紧跟其后，进屋时把刀握得更紧了一点。更衣室里坐满了人，大多数人都是身材高大，Nicolas又一次显得特别突出，就像一只受伤的大拇指，但是没有人知道这有没有困扰他，因为他看起来和以前一样面无表情。他坐在一个储物柜旁边的地板上，双腿贴在胸前。他再次环顾四周，他看到一些人看起来年轻，没有那么高大，可能和他一样都是十几岁的孩子。

这一大群人都在等着，其中一些人在自言自语，而另一些人则保持沉默，观察着他们接下里的对手。过了足足十分钟，一个三十多岁的男人走了进来，手里拿着一个写字板。他个子很高，金色的头发向后梳着，穿着一件简单的白色衬衫和休闲裤，没什么花哨的。

“好了，伙计们，我们就要开始了。像往常一样，我要给你们这些家伙一个提醒。最主要的规则——不杀人。你不能杀你的对手，也不能伤到出人命地步。有人因为和你对打而死，那你就不能再来这里。如果你在场上杀了人，那你也不能再来这里，前提是你没被老板先杀了。第二条规则，不准在场外打斗。重复一遍，不准在场外打斗。现在我们已经解决了这个问题，战斗将会像往常一样被分成几个部分。先是d，然后是c，然后是b，最后是a。如果你有d标签，请向前一步。”金发男子用手示意了一下自己的身边，很多人朝他走去，其中包括Nicolas，他一直都能读懂这家伙的嘴唇。

“好极了，现在数字是混一起的，字母是分开的，所以祝你们好运。其他人可以在露天看台上观看直到下一封信被宣布，或者呆在这里。你也可以下注……”一些黄昏人种，而另一些则留在原地。

“好了，伙计们，跟我来。”金发男人说着，用手示意大家跟着。更衣室与候诊室相连，候诊室上面有一块大白板。名字已经写在上面了，人们冲到板前，想看看自己的对手。Nicolas等着，他太矮了，视线没法越过人墙，他甚至不想费事把自己挤在他们中间。等人们慢慢离开，Nicolas走过去，注意到他的名字写在一个叫Charls的人上面。他要和那个人打一场，他甚至不知道那是谁，但这不重要。

“你们都知道的，如果你在小组中三场比赛中赢了两场，你就可以往上提一位数。如果你输了两场比赛，你今晚就没了，但你的数还在。轮到你上的时候，我们会派人来。祝你们好运。”说完，那个金发男人就从双开门离开了。隔着墙可以听到人群发出的压抑的尖叫声，他们兴奋地欢呼和尖叫，但Nicolas对这一切一无所知。他能感觉到周围和墙上的震动，除此之外什么也感觉不到。

没过多久，小组里的两个人离开了，然后又是另外两个，接着又是另外两个。每次只有一个人会回来，他们羞愧地低着头，但还没有出局。Nicolas那轮到得比预期的要快。他要打的第一个对手是他的两倍大小，大概是二十出头的样子。他和Nicolas一样站起来，跟着来叫他们的人。两人穿过双开门，人群再次狂野起来，尖叫着欢呼着。他们俩被带到了笼子里的拳击场。Nicolas的对手使用的是两把长长的匕首，插在他的腰带上。他看上去肌肉发达，而且显然很健康，所以他看上去对要对付一个孩子显得有些过分自信倒也不奇怪。

这两位斗士被带到笼子里，笼门在他们身后关上。

Nicolas环顾四周，无视了对站在拳击场中央的裁判。

“不杀人，男孩，就这样。铃声一响，你们就开始。”他指了指笼子顶上的铃铛，然后退了回去，走出了笼子。

不能杀人，但Nicolas止不住这个想法。于是他抓起绑在他的武士刀把手上的红布，也把它缠在刀鞘上，确保使用的时候不使用刀刃。然而，Nicolas的对手却拔出匕首，笑了起来。这是一个规则，这是一个规则，你不能杀死你的对手，也不能给他们致命伤，但这并不意味着你不能伤害他们。

“哟，小虾米。你应该想清楚这一点。”Nicolas的对手皮肤黝黑，棕色的头发扎成一条高高的马尾辫。他咧着嘴笑，摆好了战斗姿势。他突然冲了过来，Nicolas知道铃声多半已经响了。那人动作很快，但对Nicolas来说，这算得上慢。他知道如何去战斗——这是显而易见的，但不知道为什么，即使他是一个黄昏人种，他仍然比他的父亲慢。他很容易躲开了攻击，当那个人向他的身侧砍来的时候，他向后一跳。Nicolas轻松地站了起来，当那人瞪着他的时候，他歪了歪脑袋。

“别跳了，你这个小混蛋，你他妈的是什么东西？该死的蟋蟀。”他又朝Nicolas嘶吼了一声，朝他扑了过去，游戏时间结束了。这一次他恶毒地朝着Nicolas的胳膊和腿挥舞着匕首，在有一次他确实刺穿了Nicolas的夹克，但Nicolas接着有了动作。这个人用来砍他的那股力量给他创造了绝佳的机会。Nicolas拔出了他的武士刀，飞快地一挥，正好击中了这个人的脸部，使他向后飞去，撞到了围墙上。那个人流着血，鼻子断了，但他还是站了起来，继续投入战斗。他咆哮着怒视对面的人，但Nicolas一直用同样平静、温顺的表情看着他。他不停地躲避他的攻击，避开他的踢腿，他甚至避开了大部分的出拳。随着打斗的继续，他变得越来越慢，体力慢慢消耗。Nicolas再次用他的武士刀打他这一次正好击中他的腹部，使他吐出血来。那个黄昏人种倒在场上，捂着自己的肚子，武器掉在地板上。他蜷缩着身体，裁判走进拳击场，检查了下他的情况，就点了点头。

“他没事。”裁判宣布，但整个场内很安静，Nicolas感觉不到任何震动，这让他有点高兴。整个地方都很安静——就像他一直所在的世界一样。只是他不知道他们为什么安静，他没有想到人们对刚才发生的事情感到震惊。Nicolas刚刚打倒了一个体型是他两倍的男人——多半年龄，而且没有受任何伤。他的表现完美无缺。Nicolas环顾四周，然后朝着出口的方向走去，回到了更衣室，虽然他甚至不确定他是不是应该回去，但他还是坐在同一个角落里，双腿紧贴在胸前，他在等待……等待再次轮到他。

Nicolas在他前面的人们进行了他们的第二轮之后，第二次被叫回去参赛。这一次，他的对手带着面具，还用了一根末端锋利的鞭子。这个男人有一头红色的短发，在奇怪的地方突出来，看上去像是自己剪的。他看起来不像Nicolas的上一个对手那么自大，实际上他似乎在研究他。人群再次喧哗起来，空气里的震动让Nicolas感到沮丧，人们如此大声的时候是很难忽视的。那只是一种存在，他能感觉到，在他身上，在他身后，在他两侧，但他永远无法触及它。也许这就是厌烦的感觉——这就是Worick说他精疲力竭时候的感觉。

Nicolas的对手就位了，他们在等待的时候都伸了伸双手。这场的类型不同，那人在等待Nicolas动第一步。他他绕着圈子走来走去，一直绕着Nicolas转。Nicolas动了，他向前一冲，然后年长的男人也跟着动了起来，鞭子朝着Nicolas的胸部甩去，他向后弯腰躲避，鞭子隔着一英寸，差点打中了他。Nicolas翻身站起来，一手握着他的武士刀，朝右移动。他再次动起来的时候，对手立刻做出反应，鞭子挥向他的双腿，他只好跳起来，扭转身体，然后再次站起来。他不让他靠近，他知道怎么抓他的破绽。

Nicolas歪着头，看着对面的人重新回到他的位置，他眯起眼睛透过黑色面具盯着他。他很平静，在等待机会……但他一次只能对一个动作做出反应。Nicolas深吸了一口气，最后拔出了自己的刀。观众们倒抽了一口冷气，随之而来的是一阵欢呼。那把和Nicolas差不多大小的长刀很容易就被他单手握住。他又发动了进攻，朝对面跑去，没等鞭子落到他脚上，Nicolas就跳了起来，他靠背部扭动的力量把刀扔了出去，接着稳稳落地。他快速跑了过去，对方想要反击，但他的鞭子动不了——Nicolas扔出的刀把鞭子钉在了赛场上。没过几秒，Nicolas就到了他面前，直直朝着他的脸挥拳，打碎了黑色面具，拳头落在了他的下巴上。那男人反应过来，踹了脚Nicolas的肚子，让他像猫一样滑落到地板上，但Nicolas马上又站起来，正在他的刀边上。Nicolas伸手够到了刀，又一次向那人扑去。对手反应过来，挥着鞭子试图格挡，但锋利的刀锋划破了鞭子。Nicolas在削下他的脑袋前及时停了下来。

裁判员回到场上把他们分开。Nicolas走过去捡起剑鞘，然后又把剑塞了进去，拖拽着步伐从场上离开。他现在很累，感到恶心。如果他过劳的话，这种情况确实经常发生，而且像这样的打斗与他平时做的工作完全不同。他得在克制的同时又全力以赴。但他做到了，他赢了两场比赛，这只意味着一件事……他可以得到一个新的数字。


End file.
